1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cleaning device, and, in particular, to an all-purpose cleaning device for scrubbing and cleaning around the home and in commercial settings, which have hard-to-reach areas as well as the more-common surfaces, without scratching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cleaning devices as found in the prior art are constructed of many types of materials. These include conventional sponges, cleaning rags, bristle brushes, styrofoam, steel wool, synthetic materials, and the like, used to clean or wash by rubbing or brushing hard.
Unfortunately, such devices are not easily adaptable to a wide range of uses. For example, while some devices are especially good for cleaning flat surfaces, such as pots and pans as used in the home, they are not able to get into crevices and inside corners of different fixtures, such as in kitchens and bathrooms in order to clean such recessed places where dirt and bacteria may collect. There are cleaning devices which are able to reach such small nooks and crevices; and it has been known for people to use small bristle brushes, such as a toothbrush, to clean various narrow crevices, such as the track for shower doors or the narrow space between the faucet handle and flange or base on bathroom and kitchen fixtures. However, such small devices are inefficient for cleaning large, flat surface areas.
Prior art devices have been constructed having two differing materials to handle the differing cleaning requirements, such as one side having a flat sponge surface and another side having heavy, thick, plastic tuft covering. Also, many materials used generate unwanted scratches on the surfaces being cleaned, e.g., steel wool pads.
Other conventional devices utilize brushes having long and short bristles. However, they typically do not have the capability of being flexible since they are usually attached to a rigid backing material, such as wood or plastic, and thus cannot conform nor are easily adaptable to differing shapes encountered in typical cleaning situations. Thus, the toothbrush is often called into action as a last resort to do the job, and yet may still not be satisfactory.
This invention, therefore, provides a new and novel means of providing a cleaning device which permits cleaning in a quick and efficient manner; is thoroughly adaptable to different shapes and sizes of the areas encountered which are to be cleaned; and can be sold at a moderate price.